A Bit More Time
is the second episode of the Original Series of Bernard's Watch which was broadcast for the first time on CITV on the 21 November 1997. Summary As Bernard gets used to using his magic watch, he finds it comes in very handy at school. Plot As the episode starts Bernard is walking down the stairs, stopping at the bottom to talk to his mum. His mum asks him if he has gotten his reading book, which he realises that he hasn't. He stops stops time and walks back up stairs to his bed room where he searches through the mess for his book. Finding it he walks down stairs to where he was before and restarts the time telling his mother that its in his bag. His mum hurries him outside saying that his father really does want to be late for work today. Bernard walks outside the house up to the car, but realizes that he still wearing his slippers. Seeing his dad coming his way, Bernard stops time and goes back inside to put his school shoes on and then returns to the car. His dad walks outside in a hurry, and realizes that he can't find his keys which it turns out his wife has. His wife comment that he should be like Bernard and not do thing in such a hurry. The car arrives at the school and Bernard gets out saying good bye to his dad. It's not until the car is driving away that Bernard realises that he's left his school bag in the backseat of the car and stops time to get it. Bernard says that the best places to use his watch was in school., for example if he ran out of one colour of paint he could stop time and always get more. If at Dinner he didn't like the vegetables he could give them to the headmaster. And in football, the watch meant that Bernard was a remarkably good goal keeper. But the time when he got the most use out of the watch was on Friday morning during the maths test where he could stop time and have all the time in the world to work out the answers. Bernard notices that he and Karren have different answers and proceeds to check his answers first with the teacher, which doesn't work as she's not written the answers down, then the smartest boy in the class and finally with a times tables chart.Bernard gets top marks on the test but feels tied afterwards so he stops time and goes to sleep in the bed in the nurses office. Bernard decides that he could use his watch in other lessons such as stopping time to finish a story he had been writing, or stopping time and finding out the answer to a geography question. Bernard gets called to the headmasters office and questioned about the maths test. He tells the headmaster that yes he did it on his own. The headmaster starts giving him verbal maths lessons which Bernard solves out of time.